1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling a video apparatus. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an address management method of a video apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a digital interface based on the Digital Video Interactive (DVI) standard for connecting a PC to a monitor, and enables to transmit and receive high-definition video and audio.
The HDMI has three independent channels of Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS), Display Data Channel (DDC), and Consumer Electronics Control (CEC), as a single physical cable to transmit and receive AV data, device information, and control commands.
In general, for the devices connected through the HDMI cable, a device positioned at the highest level of a link receiving AV data is called a sink and a device transmitting the AV data is called a source.
Particularly, in the CEC operation, when the source acquires a logical address and a physical address, service between the sink and the source is commenced. The logical address is allocated by pinging adjacent devices, and the physical address is allocated through HDMI Hot Plug Detection (HPD).
In the meantime, when the source having an audio function is connected to the sink, the physical address may mismatch because of the HPD restraint.
In more detail, the source having the audio function is connected to a specific port of the sink through the HDMI cable, and a user may change the sink port connected to the HDMI cable. Although the port of the sink is changed, if the source does not perform the HPD, the sink can determine that another source newly connected to the port has the audio function. As a result, a malfunction may occur in the audio function such as volume adjustment.